earth199999_mcufandomcom-20200214-history
Rocket Raccoon
Rat Dog Creepy Little Beast Ranger Rick Vermin Rodent Hamster Trash Panda Triangle-faced Monkey Puppy Fox Little Rat Professional Asshole Stupid Fox Raboon Procyon Lotor Furface (by Captain Marvel) Ratchet |status = Alive|gender = Male|species = Halfworlder|hair = Grey (fur)|eye = Brown|affiliation = Guardians of the Galaxy Avengers |parents = Unnamed mother|significant_other(s) = Lylla (ex-girlfriend)|first_appearance = Guardians of the Galaxy|last_appearance = Avengers: Endgame|portrayed_by = Bradley Cooper (voice) Sean Gunn (on-set actor)|ships = Mining Pod Milano Eclector Third Quadrant Benatar|weapons = Ion and Laser CannonHadron Enforcer Power Stone Aero-Rigs Nanobot Welder Advanced Tech Suit}}Rocket Raccoon ' is one of the main characters in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, debuting in Guardians of the Galaxy. History 'Pre-Series Rocket was taken from his family and was enhanced by the scientists on the world, Halfworld. However, they never cared what happened to their experiments afterwards. However, the years of abuse and repetitive genetic rewrite caused him, calling himself Rocket, to develop a vain and chaotic personality, driving him into becoming a gun slinging mercenary. He became a partner of a flora colossius, Groot and had an association with Lylla, another experiment. Rocket's Nova Corps criminal record includes 13 counts of theft, 23 counts of escape from his incarceration, 7 counts of mercenary activity, and 15 counts of arson. '[[Guardians of the Galaxy (film)|''Guardians of the Galaxy]] '''Fighting Peter Quill and Gamora Rocket and Groot appear on Xandar, where Rocket spots Peter Quill, a young man who has a large bounty on him by his foster father, Yondu Udonta. Rocket and Groot attempt to kidnap Quill until they are fought by Gamora at least twice. Quill attempts to escape But Rocket tases him with a shock gun. In the midst of telling Groot that his arms would grow back, they, along with an unconscious Gamora were arrested by the Nova Corps. 'Kyln' The crew is sentenced to the Kyln, a high security prison. During their time there, Rocket threatened most of prisoners at the Kyln that none of them lay their hands on Peter Quill lest they go through them. Rocket also attempted to stop Quill from entering a conflict involving Gamora, who was threatened to being killed by Drax the Destroyer. After saving her, Gamora agreed to split the profits between her, Rocket, Groot and Quill in selling the orb to the Collector. The group are able to escape through Rocket's improvised plan, along with gaining Drax as a companion. Rocket also makes a bomb out of parts from the Milano as they go to reach Knowhere. 'Knowhere' Finally arriving on the planet, Rocket was with Groot and Drax when they were betting on Orloni. However, the trio entered a major, physical fight. However, Quill calmed Rocket down with the thought of four billion units making him rich. When Rocket calmed down, Drax left on a fit of anger. Without Drax, Rocket went with Groot, Gamora and Quill while visiting the Collector, where they learn that the content in the orb is the purple Infinity Stone, Power. The Collector's slave, Carina tries to take the stone for herself; however, she is killed and causes an explosion. Groot takes Rocket and runs with him as Quill and Gamora went for cover. Rocket attempted to dissuade Quill and Gamora from giving the Power Stone to Nova Corps. At that time, Ronan the Accuser arrives, as does Quill's adoptive father, Yondu, who attempts to chase after him. However, Rocket joins Gamora and Quill by stealing the miners' mining pods. The trio fight the Sakaarans and Nebula, who shoots down Gamora's pod. Rocket, despite not wanting to see Gamora suffer, realizes that there is nothing they can do and urges Quill that they have to return to Knowhere, as the pods aren't meant to be out on space. However, Quill is not willing to see Gamora die in space. He goes to her and places his helmet on her head as Rocket yells for Quill to return to his pod, fearing that he will die in seconds. Yondu locates Quill and Gamora and brings them on his ship. Going back to Knowhere, Rocket proceeded in blaming Drax for Quill and Gamora getting kidnapped by the Yondu Ravager Clan. He openly mocked Drax about his dead family. Knowing it was insensitive, Rocket said that everyone has dead people but that doesn't mean that you should kill everyone around you. Rocket decides that he and Groot will go to Xandar to stop Ronan from destroying Xandar with the Stone. However, Groot and Drax want to rescue Quill and Gamora: Groot because the duo are his and Rocket's first friends and Drax to redeem himself for getting them captured by the Ravagers. Frustrated, he began beating up grass nearby 'Teammates' Rocket, Groot and Drax team up to rescue their friends off the Eclector. threatening to drive a wedge in the ship if Yondu didn't hand over their companions. Despite the odds, Rocket soon joins in on Quill's plan on taking the orb back, despite their chances. 'Battle of Xandar' As Rocket helps the Xandarian pilots and the Ravagers fight Ronan by trying to stop the Dark Aster for landing. After saving a Krylorian woman and her daughter, Rocket informed Quill that the city was evacuated and that they were running out of time. Ronan kills the entire fleet of Nova Corps before Rocket's eyes, which greatly affected him. Rocket prevents the Kree maniac from killing his friends by running the M-ship through the ground, which knocks Ronan off his feet but knocks Rocket unconscious. Quill picks Rocket up and carries him to safety, where Groot forms a cocoon around his teammates. Rocket goes to Groot and asks in desperation why he is doing this. In his final moments, Groot gently reached to Rocket, who was crying, comforting him with "We are Groot." After recovering, Rocket found that Groot had been destroyed, sacrificing himself while protecting his friends. In anger, Rocket attempted to attack Ronan to avenge Groot, but he had been blasted away from the Power Stone. Quill distracted Ronan with a dance off as Drax and Rocket use what is left of the Hadron Enforcer and blast the Infinity Stone out of Ronan's Cosmi-Rod. Gamora, along with Star-Lord, Drax, and Rocket share the power of the Infinity Stone and kills Ronan the AccuserWatching Peter take the stone and watch as it slowly ripped him slowly apart, Gamora not wanting to see her friends suffer, urged him to take her hand to share the power of the Stone. Soon Rocket and Drax joined in together. Together, the friends Share the stone's power after manifasting it. They destroyed Ronan with the Stone and when they were done with it, Gamora quickly contained the Stone to relieve themselves of it's destructive power, After Ronan's death, Rocket holds a sapling from Groot and begins crying. Drax begins to comfort Rocket by petting him. Subtly, he accepts the comfort 'Guardians Assembled' After the battle, Rocket found a way to bring Groot back to life by planting Groot's sapling in a pot. After arriving when Quull was informed he was half-human, Irani Rael had Rhomann Dey, now a Denarian in the Nova Corps show them to a rebuilt Milano. He informs the team now known as the Guardians that their criminal history has been expunged but warns them about breaking laws in the future. After rocket begins asking if stealing from other people will qualify, Gamora guides him away as they enter the ship. Now called the Guardians of the Galaxy, Rocket joined his friends in the cosmos, with his new family and the sapling of Groot reawakening, under the leadership of Star-Lord. Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film) characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 characters Category:Male characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:Avengers members Category:Avengers: Infinity War characters Category:Avengers: Endgame characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 characters